


Interesting Discoveries.

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Gloryhole, NSFW, Sasuke Uchiha/Fem!Reader, Sasukexreader - Freeform, Smut, naruto - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 05:13:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15236109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You had recently gotten out of a relationship with your previous partner, Kiba. To get over the on and off relationship with the dog lover, you decided to go party with your friends at some rich people event that one of your friend’s husband (made up character for plot) decided to let you guys mingle around. Drinking peacefully by yourself, you wanted to excuse yourself from the party atmosphere, which lead to you something to something entirely new..  something, intriguing.





	Interesting Discoveries.

**Author's Note:**

> Listen this took me three days to write pls like it thank.

Hanging out with friends to get a couple of drinks at one of their husband’s party, Mitsuki precisely, sounded like a lot of fun at first. There were a couple of rich families there along with some friends that were invited because Mitsuki begged Ero for them to come. Much like Mitsuki, (y/n) didn’t exactly care for the rich people. Most were snobs while, others were too painful to face. Sasuke popped into her mind. How much he has changed. How his hair gotten longer, he became taller, voice was deeper. He was still—

“Oh fuck off.” (y/n) rolled her eyes at the thought. While she was still sipping on her usual rum and coke, her friends were mingling to find themselves a man to take home. Sasuke definitely looked nice this evening, but she wouldn’t interfere with the woman that surrounded him. That’d be too much for her, Especially after the break up.

“(y/n), you need to get over Kiba. He will be fine! You need to get you someone you’ll actually care for! Besides, dog breath will move on soon, so should you!” Ino nudged, which made (y/n) shoot her a sharp glare. You and Kiba didn’t exactly have the best relationship.. 

Okay let’s be real, sis. The relationship was trash. Besides loving Akamaru with your whole hearts, the constant arguing, fighting and crying was getting old along with the make up sex that used to be amazing. Sex was the only thing that was really keeping the two of them together. It wasn’t healthy for either of them. Yes, it did hurt because the love soon became one sided and she would never forget the look of disappointment and hurt on his face. Luckily, he did understand. Things did end nicely, but it definitely didn’t feel that way..

“I do care about Kiba,” (Y/n) snapped, causing Ino to calmly raise her hands, signaling that she wasn’t attacking (y/n). ‘Nosey bitch..’ (y/n) thought to herself. How did Ino even know that she was thinking about him?

“Jeez, (y/n). You know what I mean.”

“If I don’t see any other reason not to come over where you all are.. I’ll consider hanging at the table. Will that get you to give me some time to myself?.” (y/n) asked in the most polite way possible. Ino nodded and heading off to wherever, (y/n) didn’t know and frankly didn’t give a damn. Parties like this weren’t her thing, really. Her lightly shimmery stockings were starting to run weirdly against her skin, and her royal blue heels lightly tapping against the marble floor as she absentmindedly tapped her foot on the ground. She could overhear the owner of this... weirdly expensive ballroom boast about the quality of the flooring.

“Imported from Italy!” (y/n) mocked, putting the glass of alcohol and heading off to the bathroom. Maybe she could catch up with a good Netflix show and not feel so out of place.

Though she hated the way rich people acted, she had to admit that they had exquisite taste in interior décor. Hearing nothing but the clicking of her heels, She came across something... unusual when stepping into a stall.

“A.. hole?” This wasn’t the first time she had come across a gloryhole, but.. that’s another story for another time. It didn’t make too much sense to have a glory hole in such a luxurious bathroom. Was it surprising? Not really.  
Let’s be real; rich people were into some freak shit. It was nicely carved into the side of the stall, it looked big enough for any size to fit. The real question is; who out this there? Was it meant to be there?

You know what? Fuck it. It wasn’t like there was anything else that was amusing at this party, if someone was to come in, maybe it would be about time to have a little bit of fun.

She had never been so shook in her life until she heard someone come into the bathroom. Refusing to move, she waited until the door closed next to her.

Silence thickened the atmosphere until she heard the other person unzipping their pants. To her, it was the loudest thing in the room. A small pole presses against her hip through the hole.

Oooh boy, here we go.

“Well? What are you waiting for?” A familiar deep voice asked. 

Holy shiiiit, Sasuke.

It’s not like she hasn’t thought about blowing him before, it crossed her mind a couple of times when you saw him. She didn’t like his attitude. She didn’t like how he’s always behaved like he had better things to do, which was probably true, but it was the same Sasuke that she used to be head over heels for. The Sasuke that she actively avoided to dodge conflict with his ditzy, damned near psychotic groupies; she hated calling them “fangirls.” It seemed too cartoonish for her liking. Now that she has an opportunity to sex him up, you think she’s gonna pass it up?

Sasuke hissed as he felt her plump, wet lips suckling lightly on the tip of his penis. Tongue licking delightfully around the underside of the tip. There was a soft ‘fuck’ to be barely heard, but don’t think that (y/n) didn’t pick this up. The more she softly groaned, the more confident she became.

Soon enough, he was down her throat and thrusting into her mouth. Her hair was pulled back into a messy high ponytail, drool dribbled down her. Him and on her expensive royal blue dress that she was borrowing from a friend, the Swarovski crystals twinkled bright under the unnecessary mini chandelier that lit up the stall, but the twinkle in her eyes were brighter. 

She’s a bit cocky now, and who wouldn’t be? Granted, she’s blowing him through a glory hole, but who else has done it? Who else gets to say they had *the* Sasuke Uchiha down their throat and lived to tell the tale? Of course, most likely there wouldn’t be a tale to tell, she knows when to shut her mouth.

Though for now, her mouth was going to remain open as long as he wants. As she could feel him growing close to his end, he pressed all of the length that he could through the hole and crammed it in (y/n)’s mouth, strangled grunts becoming a bit too noisy, his dick pulsating in her throat, the gagging egging him on and leaving him wanting more.

Usually, the younger Uchiha was smarter about his sexual choices. He often chose concubines that he knew of. He looked over medical records to make sure that they were truly clean, he made sure that they were out of his house before sunrise, checks to see if any trace of his semen was left in the women he decided he wanted to sleep with, etc.

But this was different. This was triggered by a rush of heat, his libido shifted into overdrive. Logic was definitely out of the window. His mind was only clouded with lust. He wanted more than what she gave. Before the girl could even finish fixing herself, the door was opened and closed and without a chance to even register the couple of seconds that had just recently passed, Sasuke had her pinned to the other side, ass pressed against his still hardened dick, her back to his chest, her hands up against the stall and his hands on hers.

“Before I go any further; is this okay with you..” He whispered in her ear, chills show down her spine and simmered through her body. 

“Yes..” was all he needed before he heatedly ripped the sparkly pantyhose she wore, nearly tearing the lacy black fabric that covered her dampened nether regions and pushed his dick deep within her. The short gasp was replaced with a hand covering her mouth, his other arm wrapping around her body and holding onto her hips.

“Do not forget where we are, (y/n). You don’t want all those nice people outside to hear what you sound like.” He smirked against her neck, which made her heart flutter a bit.

‘He remembers my name..’

“Mm!!” You moaned against his hand, Sasuke was exactly how you would imagine;  
Rough, aggressive and relentless with thrusting and a little kinky. He went from making her buck her hips by gathering a fistful of hair and tugging it back and linking his hands under her pits and thrusting deep into her. She’s had sex before, but not with someone this thick.. so you could imagine how overwhelming that is.

“Quiet down. I don’t want to have to tell you again, (y/n).” He growled, she could tell he was coming again, which was great!

So was she. 

Nothing but the sounds of skin slapping, heavy panting and muffled grunts filled the air, luckily no one was too close to the bathroom to hear any of it, but Sasuke wouldn’t let her know that.

“F-fuck, Sasuke I’m so fucking close.” Her voice became pitchy, breathing uneven. She could feel the pleasure becoming so overwhelming, so strong that she could barely hold herself up anymore. Her legs became jelly and was struggling to stand.  
And just as her orgasm came so quickly, as did his. He quickly pulled out and came all over the outer lips of her pussy, leaving her to drop on the ground and catch her breath.

He chuckled.

“Hm.” Was the last thing he said before buttoning up his pants and leaving the bathroom. Leaving (y/n) to care for herself.

Bastard.


End file.
